


Tears

by mui2_beta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: 少年時代のチアルートとベイズの話。ふたりがまだカイバーの寺院にいた頃で、チアルートが病気になります。





	Tears

涙

 

「なあ、ベイズ……わたしの目が見えなくなる、と、きかされたときのことを覚えているか？」  
　暗闇の中で、チアルートが話しかける。  
　街外れの小さな部屋の、小さなベッド。ひとつしかないベッドに、ふたりは窮屈に、だが、心地良くおさまっていた。  
　チアルートはベイズの胸に頭をもたせかけ、ため息をついた。  
「あのとき、わたしは酷く混乱していた」  
「ああ？　そうは見えなかったが」  
　ベイズの低い声が、すぐそばで響く。  
「いや、酷く混乱していたんだ」  
　チアルートは繰り返した。

　かれらが十五のとき、それは起きた。  
　チアルートは難しい病気に罹って、生死の境を彷徨った。寺の施療院では手に負えないとわかり、ジェダの一番大きくて先進的な病院に運び込まれたが、科学の粋を集めても、やはり、先の保証はないと言われた。  
　持ち前の生命力と精神力で、チアルートはようやく一命をとりとめた。  
　だが——。  
　病原菌に視神経が冒され、間もなく視力を失うことを宣告された。  
　管長はじめ寺の者はみな、医者にすがったり脅したりしたが、どうにもならないと言われた。  
　他の者が気をもんで取り乱している中で、ひとり、チアルートは感情をあらわさないでいた。  
　やがて、見舞客の帰る時間になり、付き添いを残して、僧侶達は引き上げた。  
　病室は早々と灯りが消され、薄暗がりの病室でチアルートはひとりぽつんと横たわっていた。  
　気詰まりなのか、付き添いの僧侶はどこかへ席を外している。  
　チアルートは誰かが押し殺した声ですすり泣くのを聞いた。  
「誰？」  
　そっと声をかけると、泣き声はしゃくりあげる声になった。  
「……ベイズ？」  
　きっとそうだろうと思った通り、ベイズがベッドのところに姿を見せた。  
「隠れてたのか？」  
　ベイズは黙ってうなずく。  
　両目からボロボロと涙を流すベイズを、チアルートはちょっと意外な思いで見ていた。この頃ぐっと理屈っぽく、大人っぽくなったベイズは、感情を抑えるだろうと思っていたからだ。自分のことでないのに、ベイズがこんなに泣くなんて、思いもしなかった。  
「どうして泣く」  
「だって……おまえが……見えなくなったら……」  
　ベイズは嗚咽の合間に、言葉を絞り出した。  
「どんなに不安で、さびしいだろうと思うと……ごめんな……」  
　涙と鼻水で顔をぐしゃぐしゃにして、ベイズは泣いていた。  
「いや……いいよ……」  
　そう言ったとたん、チアルートの目からも涙がこぼれた。  
「チアルート」  
「ベイズ」  
　ふたりは抱き合って、声をあげて泣いた。  
　やがて戻ってきた付き添いの僧侶も、一緒になって泣いた。

「おまえと一緒にいたから、わたしも泣くことができた」  
　チアルートの言葉で、ベイズもあのときのことを思い出す。ベイズの手が、やさしくチアルートの頬に触れる。  
「本当は、どうすればいいかわからなかったんだ……でも、おまえが泣いたから、泣いていいんだ、と、わかったんだよ」  
　記憶とともに、そのときの感情も蘇り、ふたりはちょっとしんみりする。  
「あのとき……おまえのことを本当の家族だと思った」  
　チアルートの言葉に、ベイズはうなずいた。  
「そうか」  
「ああ、おまえはわたしのたった一人の『家族』だ」  
「うん」  
　ベイズはぎゅっとチアルートを抱きしめた。  
「だから、ずっと、おまえと一緒にいようと思った」  
　チアルートはベイズの首に腕を回し、キスをした。  
「——おまえに恋したのは、もっと後のことだけども」  
　ベイズはにやっと笑う。  
「そんな事件もあったのか」  
「あったよ」  
「だが、『今は言わない』んだろう？」  
「ああ」  
　ふたりはゆっくりと唇を合わせ、静かに微笑んだ。

 

おわり


End file.
